Red Roses
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Usagi is having some seconds thoughts about her upcoming marraige with Mamoru and runs to the only person she know she shouldn't be talking to about this. Setsuna.


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song mentioned in her.

Summary : Usagi is having some seconds thoughts about her upcoming marraige with Mamoru and runs to the only person she know she shouldn't be talking to about this. Setsuna. Will Setsuna stay faithful to their mission or will she give in to her own feelings for the blonde? UsagiSetsuna

- open ending, AU

- It (this fic) had to involve the word 'red'

- Challenged by Silver sailor Ganymede, hope you like it!

* * *

**Red Roses**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

Usagi was walking across the empty streets. It was past midnight already so she was the only person who was crazy enough to go out without fearing the dangers out there. The blonde had left her appartment she shared with her fiancée a few hours ago and since then she had been walking in circles around town. Never before in her life had she ever felt so confused. She was supposse to be happy, she was getting married to the man she loved.

She was getting married to her prince. Literally. So why was she feeling unhappy? Maybe it were just the idea's of marraige that scared her. They were getting closer and closer to the appearance of Crystal Tokyo which meant she would have no freedom left at all to do stuff normal teenagers could do. Ofcourse she had never been able to be like a normal teenager but somehow she had secretly hoped that it all would've been over after their fight against Galaxia.

''Usagi-san, what are you doing outside at this time of day?'' Suddenly a familiar voice asked causing the blonde to turn around in shock. In front of her was standing Setsuna who was smiling down at the princess with a concerned look on her face.''You know that it's not save to be out here.''

Usagi nodded as she somewhat started to examine the green haired senshi of time. Something told Usagi that Setsuna wasn't outside with this cold weather just for fun either. ''I can't tell you. You'll just scold me for being so stupid.'' She finally replied. This comment surprised Setsuna even Usagi could see that by the looks the taller woman was giving her.

''I won't scold you Usagi-san, you're my princess, our future queen. I am not in the position to do so.'' The older woman then stated.

The blonde blushed before giggling softly.''Can you convince Haruka and Rei of that as well?'' Setsuna blinked before she started to laugh slightly as well.

''Those two won't listen to anyone.'' She said after she calmed down a bit. With that she placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder causing her to look up. ''Come on Usagi-san, tell me what's the matter. Maybe I can help.''

''On one condition.'' Usagi started, not looking at the taller woman.''Promise you won't judge me for it and just stay neutral.'' The green haired woman nodded as she pulled her hand back upon noticing she was making Usagi feel uncomfortable.''Maybe we should go some place else...'' The blonde then suggested. Once again Setsuna replied by nodding before saying that they could go to her house.

''Haruka and Michiru aren't home and neither is Hotaru. They took a family vacation to Italy.'' Setsuna said with a strange tone in her voice that sounded as if the woman was feeling sad about it. This time it was Usagi's turn to nod as she slowly started to follow her fellow senshi. Something told her she shouldn't be doing this, that tonight would change her whole life but she simply ignored it. After all, what could go wrong?

----

When they arrived at Setsuna appartment they were greeted by a young man who walked over to them.''Setsuna Meioh?'' He asked. Usagi gazed up at her taller friend who nodded.''I've got a package for you.'' The man went on as he handed Setsuna a piece of paper.''Sign here and then I'll get it out of my car for you.'' Setsuna still didn't say anything and just signed the papers with an obvious fake smile on her face.

When she handed the man back the papers he walked away towards a white van without saying anything. A few seconds later he came walking back with a bouqet of red roses in his hands.''These are for you ma'am.'' He said, trying to stay as friendly as possible. The two silent women were driving him nuts already.

''Thank you.'' Usagi said, noticing the man's annoyance as she watched him make a slight nod before walking back to his van once again. When he stepped into the van Usagi turned her head back to face Setsuna.''Who send them?'' She asked. Setsuna strugged as she threw the roses away. The blonde was shocked to see this.''Why did you do that?!'' She yelped as she run to the place where the roses had landed and picked them up.''They're so beautiful.''

''All roses have thorns Usagi-san.'' The taller woman spoke as she tried to find her keys in the pocket of her coat. The blonde who didn't understand the other decided to push the matter. If she had to tell Setsuna what was bothering her then Setsuna would have to do the same.

Finally Setsuna had opened the front door and let Usagi enter, stepping inside as well before closing the door behind them.''Who send these and don't tell me you don't know because that'll be lying. No one would just throw roses away. Maybe you've got a secret adm...''

Setsuna interrupted her.''It's nothing special, just throw them away. I've been getting these flowers for one month now. I know who send them but that's something I don't want to discuss right now. Make yourself comfortable.'' Setsuna then said, gesturing Usagi to sit down on the couch. The blonde princess did as she was told and sat down, scanning the livingroom. The room was rather big but empty. There was only a couch, a small coffee table, a few drawers and a small tv.

''Would you like tea, coffee, some lemonade?'' The green haired woman asked as she took off her coat.''You can take off your coat if you want. I'll turn the heat up for you.'' Usagi nodded as she started to take off her coat as well before answering that she was fine and didn't want anything to drink.

Setsuna simply nodded before sitting down next to Usagi on the couch.''Now why don't you tell me what's wrong?''

Usagi took a deep breath.''Remember that you promised me not to become angry with me. Stay neutral.'' The taller woman just nodded.''Fine, I am having seconds doubts about my future. I mean I am engaged to Mamoru and I should feel happy about that, after all he's the love of my life but...'' She paused for a moment.''But I don't feel happy at all. I feel sad, disappointed and trapped. I can't explain it very well.''

The taller woman just sat there, listening to the blonde's words as a small smile formed on her lips. Usagi had ofcourse noticed this.''It's not funny Setsuna. I am confused.''

The other quickly shook her head.''I didn't think this was funny at all. But do you know that Mamoru came to me with the same problem a month ago?'' She questioned the other who was obviously surprised.''I thought so...'' The green haired woman then spoke but before she could say anything Usagi jumped up from the couch.

''Mamoru send you those roses, didn't he?'' She asked the other. Setsuna stopped to look at the other and now focussed on the ground while making a small nod. Usagi took a deep breath before sitting down on the couch again.''That explains a lot I guess.''

Setsuna looked up again. She was surprised to see a smile appear on the other's face.''Usagi-san?'' She started but before she could think of anything else to say Usagi interrupted her.

''Did you sleep with him?'' She asked.

Setsuna was surpised that Usagi could stay so calm upon asking such a question. Then after a few minutes she shook her head.''No I didn't. I admit that I've always felt like my feelings for Mamoru were more than just friendly but when he tried...'' She paused for a moment to give it a second thought. Would she tell Usagi about this or was it better not to?

''It's ok Setsuna-san, it's ok.'' Usagi whispered.

The other simply nodded as she went on.''He came here to tell me he...he was confused about his feelings for you, wheter they were just caused by the past or...Anyway I ended up telling him that no one besides him controlled his own destiny and that it was up to him wheter he wanted to stay by your side or...'' Once again she paused. It was clear to Usagi that Setsuna had a hard time talking about this.''Anyway after I said that h-he...'' Another pause.''He started to kiss me. At first I didn't know how to react to that but after realising my true feelings for him I pulled away. I didn't like him at all. It had been just a silly crush but...''

''But?'' Usagi questioned. She was surprised that Setsuna's words had no effect on her at all.

''But I've come to realise who I truly love.'' Setsuna finally whispered, staring down at the ground as she slightly turned red.

Usagi nodded.''You don't have to tell me who it is but I want to thank you Setsuna-san, for setting me free.'' The green haired woman looked up in shock.

_'Thank me?' _She gave the blonde a questioning look.

''For telling me this. If you hadn't told me that Mamoru was feeling the same as I am feeling right now then I'd probably stayed with him. Now I can finally find someone I want to spend my future with. Not that I hated my time with Mamoru because that isn't true. But...how about the future?''

''The future will be fine. Chibi-usa will be concieved.'' The senshi of time replied.

''How?''

''I can't tell you that, you know that. But I can assure you that everything will be fine. The future will bring us many surprises, happiness and joy but also pain and sorrow. As Senshi we'll have to face that but we'll do it together, as always.'' Usagi nodded, knowing that she didn't have to worry even though she had to admit this conversation hadn't cleared all her doubts.

''I'd better be heading home now.'' Usagi finally said after a few minutes of a comfortable silence. Setsuna just nodded with a smile as she watched Usagi put on her coat again.

_'Like I said, the future brings many great things with it.'_ Setsuna thought._'Remember that, my love.'_

Setsuna and Usagi had said their goodbyes to eachother before the blonde princess had walked back home. Setsuna had even offered the blonde a ride home but Usagi had refused. With that Setsuna closed the door behind her as she fell down to her hands and knees. At first she stayed silent but after a few seconds she bursted out into tears. Not tears of pain but tears of happiness.

**The End**


End file.
